Love In High Places
by Neacle
Summary: "But of course every interspecies relationship comes with its own surprises, in this case, a wicked idea forming in Lillian's head as they sat on her sofa sipping from the wine they never had time to open that first night."


Sex – Lillian Shepard figured – wasn't that complicated when one thought about it.

Sex with an alien wasn't that complicated either and it certainly wasn't hard.

It was actually downright fantastic, as much as she and Garrus had had time to savour, much less have time to explore, considering they were heading for what possibly could have been their last mission.

Some nibbling there, a tongue here, plenty of nuzzling and heavy breathing and there it was, her turian cherry popped and satisfied, stress unwounded, tension eased.

No, it wasn't very complicated at all, and continued much the same way as the night before the Collector Base. Tongue there, hands here, wall, sofa, bed, lying on her back, he lying on his.

She suspected though, that this was far more uncharted territory for him than it was for her. As much as his body was new to her, biology hadn't been a complete bitch in its design-choices, and she figured out pretty quickly what made him tick. That first night, she half expected to feel uncomfortable undressing him, watching him. But he'd sat on her bed, nuzzling her neck while removing her underwear, and she'd found herself so unbelievably turned on that she was pretty sure he'd ruined all other men for her.

As for him, he figured things out pretty quickly too, even if he'd awkwardly fumbled with her breasts muttering "bags filled with fat" under his breath. She'd only laughed, before slowly removing his hand and whispered that she'd show him all kinds of fun one could do with them next time.

Thinking back, she'd been terribly optimistic about their chances of survival, but they had in fact survived, and there had been next times. Oh boy had there been.

But of course every interspecies relationship comes with its own surprises, in this case, a wicked idea forming in Lillian's head as they sat on her sofa sipping from the wine they never had time to open that first night.

Feeling playful, Garrus had awkwardly swiped up a piece of the chocolate from her dessert, and slowly brought his hand to her mouth, obviously thinking that she would lick it off. But in her somewhat tipsy state, she'd instead locked eyes with him and without further ado, put her lips around his finger and _sucked._

Suffice to say, his reaction had been immediate and – if she was honest - completely adorable.

She'd giggled, swirling her tongue around the tip of his digit, mindful of the claw, and then both the wine and the dessert was disregarded for activities that were so much better than sweets.

That event stuck with her for a few weeks, and made itself reminded every time she caught him looking at her mouth. He'd immediately look away, or just move his eyes to another part of her face, coming up with lame excuses or actually just move in and kiss her. It was extremely entertaining. Like now, as they sat by the dining-area, she reading reports while chewing on dinner, him trying to do the same.

But the more she chewed, the more he tried not to stare, and as she unconsciously licked some gravy off her thumb, he put down his plate and just stared down at the table. Lillian smirked behind her hand when she noticed, and without delay put down the pad and nudged his leg with hers.

"You seem distracted, Garrus." She said and leaned forward. "Something caught your eye?"

He coughed and seemed to tense up a bit, before giving her a short chuckle.

"You could say that." He murmured.

"Want to sneak away?"

When he simply gave her a long look, his mandibles quivering, that was the only answer she needed.

She wouldn't say that they snuck away a lot, but cruising around in space, doing clean-up missions had a way to make everyday terribly, undeniably boring. And sometimes, you just needed certain distractions. In this case, a six-foot tall Turian with an eagerness to please and dry humor to boot.

Lillian certainly wasn't bored.

Once in her cabin, she wasted no time with conversation, but merely grabbed his hands and led him over to the armchair.

"You look like you have something in mind." He said as he started unbuttoning his shirt, his mandibles moving slowly.

"I have, actually." She reached up and gave him a playful kiss. "I've been thinking about it for quite a while now."

"I don't know if I should be scared or excited about that."

"How about both." She pulled down his pants and smirking as she did so, then gave him a light push. "Sit."

He obliged, if only a little hesitant, still quite oblivious to what she was planning. It made her smirk even harder. She removed the last of her clothing, never breaking eyecontact, before finally sitting down on her knees between his legs. Only then did realisation seem to hit him and he opened his mouth and gaped at her for a few seconds before sound managed to come out.

"Oh." He said, then " _Oh._ "

"Mhmmm." She smiled, and rested her head on his thigh.

"I've seen this...be done." He started. "But I never expected-" He fumbled with his hands before growing quiet again.

"I still can't believe you researched human sex." Lillian snickered as he covered his eyes with his palm.

"Let's not mention that." He mumbled and looked at her through his fingers.

"Agreed." She slowly let her fingers travel up his thighs and circle around the hardened mound, all the while never looking away from his eyes. "Have you thought about this as well?"

He took a deep breath, slowly inhaling before removing his hand.

"Yes." He said, as seriously as he could with her fingertips moving closer and closer.

"Ever since I licked the chocolate off your finger?" She whispered.

"...Yes."

She hummed and gently stroked her thumb over the crease. The tip of him poked out, already a little aroused, and before she knew it, her lips were over it.

A long groan escaped Garrus' mouth and his thighs tensed up. Then she put the tip of her tongue against him and out it came, throbbing and ready. She eyed it hungrily before stroking it lightly in her hand, looking up at him.

"Tell me when you're close, okay?" She tried to smile. "Don't want to ruin this evening with an allergic reaction or something."

He tried to laugh, but it came out more like a wheeze.

"I'll try..." He murmured. "I'll try."

She smiled and placed a quick kiss on his knee, then without waiting, put her tongue on the root of his erection and dragged it slowly up to the tip.

"Spirits, Shepard!" He moaned when she engulfed the head and started moving. She didn't hear more from him after that, other than the occasional groan and heavy breathing.

Lillian had had a share of lovers since she joined the military, and blowjobs had certainly been a part of a few of them. But looking up at Garrus, with his eyes clenched shut and his hands unconsciously clawing at the chair, she realised that this could possibly be the best one of them all, because it was different, and it was new, and it was exciting and it was _him._

Her stomach clenched and she shivered as she continued to look at him, her tongue carefully circling the smooth crown. Then she leaned back to breath a little, her hand never leaving him, before she bent back to trace kisses along the shaft.

Garrus' hands deliberately moved from where he'd left a few marks on the chair, to slowly place them on her shoulders, before cupping the back of her head and tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Just mind the claws..." Lillian mumbled between kisses, before dragging her tongue down to the root again. She's didn't really want to end up like the armchair. His only reply was a breathless grunt, and she smiled before putting her lips around him again.

Attempting to tease him, she drew back her lips slightly and as carefully as she could, ran her teeth lightly over his length.

Before she could look up to watch his reaction, she felt his hands clench and tug at her hair, quickly yanking her back, following by a deep groan, which together with his sub-harmonics, made her every nerve stand on end.

"I'm sorry!" He managed to say when he'd caught his breath, quickly releasing her hair. "Did I hurt you?"

Lillian looked up at him, a little dazed, before she understood what he meant.

"What, no." She let out a short laugh and grabbed some of her hair, lightly tugging. "I'm not that tender, it's fine. Shepard genes, we have thick hair."

His shoulders slumped in relief, and she smiled before bending back to continue.

"Actually..." He mumbled, still panting a bit, and put a hand over her shoulder. "I think you need to stop now. Wouldn't want to rush you up to Chakwas."

"Ah." She leaned back, still smiling. "Let's make the best of it then."

And then she was back between his legs, slowly running her tongue up and down the base, but didn't put her mouth around it again. And as he moaned again, she reached down between her own legs. She hadn't even thought about her own arousal until it made itself known by slowly starting to ache and pulse.

She rubbed herself a few times before Garrus put a hand on her shoulder again.

"Let me-" He started, and breathed in. "Let me take care of that. Please." His voice was dark and rumbled and she clenched her thighs in anticipation.

"Be my guest." She mused. "You better finish quickly though, don't know how long I can wait."

He let out a short laugh that was interrupted by another loud moan as she blew gentle breaths around the base.

"Soon." He breathed in. "Very, very soon."

"Good..." She whispered and ran her lips over the crown one time before placing her palm around the base. As she stroked, another idea struck her. Carefully she let go of the shaft, only to lightly run her nails over the sensitive skin.

That seemed to be the final straw, and he tensed in the chair as he climaxed with a long, rumbled moan. Lillian leaned back and rested on her hunches, a pleased leer on her face, his seed in splotches on her chest. As his spent cock quivered before slowly retreating back through the slit, she got up from the floor and climbed up on his lap, a hungry look in her eyes. Garrus just breathed slowly and watched her, his arms wrapping around her waist as her legs came around his own.

"You..." He said, his right hand traveling down her body until it rested on her thigh. "Are something else, Shepard. That was..."

"Amazing?" She finished and smirked as she did so.

"Yeah..." He said faintly and chuckled. She only hummed and put her arms around his neck.

"You look pretty damn sexy, all breathless and messy like this." She mused, her hands stroking the back of his head intimately.

"I do what I can." He murmured and picked up one of his discarded gloves, wiping the cum off her breasts and collarbone. "Now let me return the favor."

"You're saying I'm not sexy right now?" She joked, and snickered when he opened his mouth, a little caught off guard.

"I'm...that's not-" He stuttered and she laughed and cupped his face.

"I know what you meant." She kissed him and sighed when his tongue prodded at her lips. "Now make me breathless and messy too."

"Yes ma'am." He rumbled, and then his finger was on her clit, circling around it.

The first time he'd played around down there, Lillian had been apprehensive. She already bled from there once a month, and wasn't really that keen to bleed any more.

But he'd been careful and it had been amazing. Afterwards, Garrus had given her a long look when she'd expressed her worry. When he then told her with a long drawl that turian women actually had all the parts she had too and that he knew to be careful, she'd felt very silly.

As of right now, she arched her back and sighed as he penetrated her, slowly moving in and out, his thumb against her clit.

"I'm something else?" She asked, repeating his words from earlier. " _You're_ something else, damnit-" A mewling sound escaped her as he suddenly bent forward and pressed his tongue against one of her breasts, swirling and nipping.

He'd never quite understood the appeal of them, but watching her squirm under his ministrations was enough to get his blood pumping, he'd told her.

"Oh God..." She gasped as he lightly took a nipple between his hard lips and pulled.

She clenched around his finger, the knot in her belly burning as she parted her lips and reached her peak, her thighs trembling and her breath short.

Garrus burrowed his mouth in her hair as she slumped down against his shoulder, panting and smiling.

"There..." He said and ran his hand up her back. "Breathless and messy, just like me."

She laughed and turned her head to kiss his neck, slowly inhaling his scent.

"Mhmmm." She sighed, her hand dazedly traveling down to his crotch. "I should have done this the moment you put your finger to my mouth."

He chuckled and leaned his head back.

"What's that saying...All good things to the people that wait?"

"Something like that." She smiled and looked up at him.

No, sex with an alien wasn't very complicated at all, she decided. She wasn't even sure she thought of him as an alien anymore. He was a soldier in her crew, he was a close and trusted friend, he was her lover.

He was Garrus.

She straightened up and smirked at him.

"This was pretty great." She cocked her head to the side, still with a leer on her face.

"Mmmm." He looked back at her, resting his head on his palm.

"If you're not careful, you may tempt me so much that I pay you a visit down at the battery." She gave him a quick kiss on his left mandible. "Or the gym." His right mandible. "Or the men's shower." His mouth.

He simply hummed again before answering.

"I'm not a very good Turian, you know that Shepard." He said and gave her ass a light squeeze.

She smiled. Oh, she knew.


End file.
